


First vacation together

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998), The Faculty (AU)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fics for Pics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey and Zeke spend their first vacation together at the beach





	First vacation together

**Author's Note:**

> picture prompt  
> prompt: vacation/holidays

Casey squeezed his eyes shut against the blazing sun when his boyfriend dropped down onto the blanket beside him.

„What's that,“ he asked and pointed at the glass in Zeke's hand. It looked delicious, deep red and creamy, cold, ice cold. He smacked his lips; he was thirsty.

„Special cocktail, my own recipe.“  
Zeke grinned and held the glass out to him.  
„Sweet and fruity. You will love it.“

„Without booze?“

„Just enough to make you a tiny bit tipsy.“  
Zeke bent forward and kissed him.

Casey blushed slightly; still not used to it when Zeke teased him like that. Too much time he had been the awkward geek from town. Hard to believe that all this was real. The vacation trip to Hawaii. The luxury apartment right at a private beach. And Zeke. Smart. Rich. Sexy. And the best lover he had ever dared to dream about. He could be gentle and careful. But Casey still felt the heat rushing through his body when he thought about the last night.

As if he could read his mind Zeke laughed slightly.  
„Relax, geek boy. You're hot when you are tipsy.“

Casey risked the first sip; holy shit, this was goood.

**Author's Note:**

> written for Picture Prompt Fun and Drabble Weekly (both Dreamwidth)


End file.
